fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Linx Rifelson
Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a boy that would soon be the world's eventual savior... He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his youger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdoms. But, his father was a great war hero, protector of peace, even if not many knew his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves... this boy... was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was asked to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards. Linx always asked why his father never fought back. He was a war hero, he was powerful, he could've beat them up easily. But, Omen always just simply says to him "Fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to another trivial war... But, after declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... and that's when he stopped... and revealed what it means to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing a nearly missing stomach, and a ton of scars everywhere on his body. He yelled about the stupidity of war, how he's seen the thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells on how could they still send their families to war, and that wars will only lead to more pain in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a vision of a great savior in the future. He smiled, and went off... ...Linx and Yoshimitsu was notified of his death a few months later... The two only Rifelson family members traveled away from the city years later, deciding to try and help those in need. Eventually, they will learn of the power, and destiny, they possess. Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson looks like an asian, specifically of Japanese descent. He has semi-long, blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His casual attire consists of a blue no-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a white headband. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, especially in fights. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. But, it is fairly hard to befriend Linx, and even know what he's thinking, since he always has a relaxed face in almost any situation. He is easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoy him enough. Finally, when in battle, Linx will never hold back, out of respect for the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to listen to others, as long as they don't irritate him. Even if Linx seems very cold hearted from the start though, in his head, he cares for the well being of others, and will protect them at all costs. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 4-C, possibly 4-B | 4-A | 3-A | 2-B, possibly 2-A | 1-B Name: Linx Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Male Age: 16 (BoS), 17 (Obtained Kurai and Blood Form), 18 (Obtained Final Form), 19 (EoS, obtained Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), "God of Gyrohem" (EoS) Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' Skilled H2H Combatant, Large Amounts of Aura'Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), '''Durability Negation, Limited Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"), '[[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']], Enhanced Senses, True FlightFlight (Only in a form), Mid-low Regeneration (Normally), [[Regeneration|'''Low-Mid Regeneration]] (Only when using Blood Bolt Suction), High-Mid RegenerationRegeneration '''(Only when using Blood Healing), [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Mastery']], Precognition, Teleportation (Only in Final Form and above), [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance '(via "Willpower", and only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Linx can survive without Willpower) 'Attack Potency: '''Large-Planet level (Is a bit weaker compared to Kiir) '| Star level+, possibly Solar System level | Multi-Solar System Level | Universe level (Beat Abyssion, who, at one point, destroyed a far off universe via an omni-directional energy blast. The fight with him shook the entire universe they were battling in, destroying planets, stars, solar systems and galaxies far off in the distance. If the fight ended just a moment later than it did, the universe they were fighting on could've potentially be destroyed) '''| Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level '(Held his own against the Core, who created the three God blades) 'Speed: Relativistic+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ '(Can teleport in Final Form and above) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to wield the three God blades, which can expand to the size of the universe or even beyond, though, the user can augment the weight to their liking) 'Striking Strength: Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi-Galactic | Universal | Multiversal+, likely higher''' | Hyperversal''' Durability: Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | Galaxy level | Universal level+ | High Multiverse level+ | 'At least '''Hyperverse level '(Linx has shown to survive hits usually stronger than him. Was able to survive against the Core for a long time) '''Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible. Linx has been shown to always be at peak condition when fighting, and we never see him get tired. Range: Multiple Kilometers '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Universal '(With Aura Based Attacks), possibly Infinite (With God blades) '''Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana, Infinity Alpha God Blade, Eternal Omega God Blade, Ion Beta God Blade | N/A | Blood Scythe (Note: Linx can use the 3 god blades in any form) Intelligence: Average human. Linx is not as smart as his sister, Yoshimitsu, but he is amazing at coming up with things on the spot (In battles only). Linx also is able to pin-point deceptions and lies rather well. Weaknesses: Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him. He has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. Even if he has a lot of Aura, especially with Chosen Armor on, Linx's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by a stupidly large amount, nearing infinite amounts of it. The design looks like light-blueish plate armor, with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like dragons, and others like silhouettes of people. But, for many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. For the user, most of the time, victory is assured when wearing the full set. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''This weapon used to be in the hands of the conquer god Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. The Eternal Omega God Blade looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. Ion Beta God Blade: Arguably the strongest of the three God Blades. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear. No, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. Of course, like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. The Ion Beta God Blade has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, a extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard, but with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it. Finally, the bright white blade tempers to the tip, making it excellent for stabbing, but at the same time, it has the impression that it can break easily. But, all of the god blades are unbreakable. No type of hax or reality warping can break, or erase them. '-Blood Form or Final Form+ and above-' Blood Scythe: 'Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure is strong enough to cleanly cut through large planets. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Base Form Moves-''' '''Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. At the end of the series, this punch, and all punches that come after, is able to ignore durability. Spear Kick: Linx kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. '-Kurai Form Moves-' Kurai Burst: An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this can easily destroy a star, and with two, it can potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores physical durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. After the fist connects, the opponent will experience massive amounts of pain, before instantly dying. This move ignores all durability, even reality warping to an extent. '-Final Form+ Moves-' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously, from all of his forms, except now, they're all scaled to be much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the universe at full power, would instantly negate anything that's a threat around him, an example being reality warping or an ability that changes probability, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. Even if Linx just punches at 1% power, it would still have the same capabilities as a much stronger Final Thrush, and would still ignore all durability, hax, etc, etc... Feats *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17. (Keep in mind a Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet easily) *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Held his own against the Core, the being that protects Gyrohem and is the strongest known being in the verse so far. *Is able to survive a black hole casually. *Survived attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through multiple dimensions. *Defeated Kiir after their second fight. (Although it was a tough one. He had to use Kurai Form to even damage her, and even then, he had to go into Blood Form to finish her off) Other Notable Victories: Abyssion (War on Gyrohem) (Not created as of yet) "Dragon of the South-East" (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx was 17 at the time, and used both Kurai and Blood Form against her) Notable Losses: The Core (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Linx never used the three God blades in this fight) "Dragon of the South-East" (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time, and Linx was 16 at the time) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base Form | Kurai Form | Blood Form | Final Form | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. Also, this page is implying that Linx uses weapons a lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. Also, AP for him doesn't really matter, because at the end of the series, whenever Linx wanted to attack something at full power, it'll bypass all durability and have a similar effect to Final Thrush. He can do this in base form, and any of his other forms. He also usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. Music: * Time For Battle (Preparing for battle against Linx) * Excalibur Clash (Battle against Linx) * God Mode (Battle against Linx #2) * Rise (Linx vs Abyssion) Personal Stats Forms: At the end of the series, Linx is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. But, in the beginning, whenever he got a new form, it took him from around a minute to 30 seconds to get into that form. Throughout the series though, that lessened and lessened until the end of the series, where he was able to go into any form in an instant. Kurai Form makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Blood Form make Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. Final Form simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. Final Form+ makes Linx's blue glow from Final Form a bit larger and has elements from the other forms, such as the blue blood streams coming out of his body, and his hair turning a bit purple, but at the same time, still having that blue on it. Other than that, nothing changed from Final Form. Final Form Ultimate makes Linx's blue glow even bigger, and has the same elements as Final Form+. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms and how he got them) Date of Birth: January 31 Birthplace: '''Mardial City '''Weight: ?? / Varies Height: 6'0 ft Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends (As friends only), and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Hobbies: Training Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Save as many as you can. Status: Alive and active (Participates in tons of fighting tournaments under multiple aliases, to keep anyone from being discouraged. He also only uses his base forms in tournaments. So far, his record is 54 wins, 2 losses) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: None '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Color Identity: '''Blue Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Xmark12's Pages